


夜色温柔

by Chirps (Linn00)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn00/pseuds/Chirps
Summary: 电子合志《This Instant》的参本文。原著向，内容包括PTSD的描述以及日七暗示。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 3





	夜色温柔

**20:12:04**

他们第四次相见，是半岛灯塔呈颗粒状扩散的光雾刚刚腾起后不久。潮湿的海风卷着被之前暴雨稀释得几近于无的咸味，摇落柔和光雾的碎屑，星星点点地与之融合、淡化，最后以轻柔异常的姿态，披于狛枝面前那轻颤的肩膀上。

他是被光亮都如此温柔对待的人。

扩散的光在缄默中徐徐旋转，延伸了雾气里对方的影子，而狛枝浮在空中的视线落下。疼痛、空洞、以及更多沸腾了血液的期待与自我牺牲的满足感，在他记忆的边缘扑簌。光雾随着面前人的晃动俯下，以一份精神上的轻柔，将他内心被暗影色调揭起的一角抚平。

他是——

“对、对不起……我知道我自己大概不该在这儿。”大部分时候都是狛枝自广播听来的声音如是说，“说实话，我自己现在都有点搞不清楚状况……那个，对不起，请问日向君在吗？他应该差不多清楚，我猜和雾切桑她们……呃，狛、狛枝君？”

试探的话语以不熟悉的咬字为终点，停顿。狛枝上移视线，眼前穿着黑西装的青年自袖口滴着水，其脚下甲板上更是有一滩与之对应的深色水渍。青年咳了几声，似乎有伸手将眼前湿漉漉的额发拨开。

“我是苗木，苗木诚。如果你还记得的话。”这是青年的补充。而狛枝抬起头，终于去看对方的脸。

所以他是苗木诚。

被省略的冗长前缀。那些应该包括的赞美、不必要的夸张成分，甚至无端的恶意贬低， 被剥离，而之于对方，狛枝脑海中仅有的三次短暂印象缓缓浮出：一次伴着手腕上金属的冰冷，一次充斥着子弹与落石的巨响，第三次是掌心传来的、属于另外一个人转瞬即逝的温度。

面对面的正式接触，现在是第一次。

“我当然记得你，苗木君。”狛枝张开嘴巴。尽管甲板上的阴影在某种意义上还牵扯着他的神经，不过他尽力用声带发出一些声音。“不如说你还记得我，真是令我受宠若惊。”

灯塔的光扫过半空。几秒钟的时间，对面潮湿发丝下的笑被点亮，又随着光芒的推移缓缓浸入单薄夜色。

狛枝眨眨眼睛。

“我当然也记得狛枝君啦。以前上学的时候就经常听说狛枝君的事呢，毕竟狛枝君是我的前辈。”对方的声音有微弱的笑意，足够让任何人忽略掉另一半的茫然。“对不起……不该这么晚来打扰的。现在是几点？我……呃，五点的时候还在办公室呆着。说实话我……喔不是，你们现在已经休息了吗？”

“你可以不必说那么多对不起，苗木君，现在还不到八点一刻。船上其他人说他们去睡了，不过我知道日向君应该还没睡。”

“喔……这样啊。”

苗木的尾音断了，他的袖口还在淌着海水。水滴以渐趋于零的频率滴落在甲板上，清脆响声间的间隔逐渐拉长。狛枝这个时候应该有很多话可以问，甚至很多赞美可以说，可比起询问对方是如何凭空出现在船上、是否在这个过程中曾落入水中，他只能站在原地，不受控制地研究甲板上的那一滩水渍。

他只是——他只是和夜的相性不好。给他一点时间。

“苗木君？”

“噫？！呃，我是说，什么事？”

“如果要找日向君的话，你要往那边走。”

狛枝越过对方在寒风中打颤的肩膀，指向自己夜晚散步时尽力避免的区域。在这个过程中，他的视线一直黏在对方的肩膀上，而他的另一只手放在温暖的外套口袋中。他不需要这件外套，比起他，全身上下被海水淋透、又被风蒸腾了为数不多热量的对方显然更需要，不过他就是什么都没做。

就像他明明可以为苗木带路，为对方热情地将船上的设施介绍一番，最后再同终点的日向进行白天那些没营养的拌嘴。他有很多“狛枝式”的选择，可他作为现在的狛枝，在夜里，于此地，什么都没做。

“啊？谢谢……谢谢你，狛枝君。”

对方咕哝似的道谢伴着小小的喷嚏。狛枝猜对方没料到自己会唐突地切断对话，可在感谢中他又找不到任何虚伪和不满。在苗木转身离开前，灯塔的光芒又扫过了他们的方向。

被驱散的黑暗中，没被消散的是依旧的笑脸。

**21:31:27**

谁都不知道苗木是怎么来到船上的。甚至是直到现在，苗木现身后的第二个夜晚，除了顾左右而言他的日向，没任何人有一点头绪。

他们唯一的希望就是狛枝。可狛枝在昨晚，如同之前许多个夜晚一般，只是惯常地进行自己漫无目的的游荡，然后在海风中发现了茫然而湿透的苗木。他不知道对方是如何落到如此境地的，甚至在撞见苗木前，他都没听见任何可疑的声响。

“他是被人劫持、丢在港口，然后自己爬上船的。”

灯火通明的晚宴中，日向一锤定音。他坐在光亮中相当显眼的位置，与不知为何蜷缩在角落阴影中的苗木形成鲜明对比。一只手将烟雾袅绕的源头碾碎在一缸灰烬中，面前叠了不少玻璃杯的日向甚至连笑都没笑。

就算他没笑，也没人信他。

“不是这样的。”当事人苗木首先跳了出来。“我绝对没有爬上船。不然——”

“对，他不肯承认。”日向淡淡地说，“毕竟丢人。之前有几个他的恋慕者要求和他交往，他拒绝了，就有个家伙设计了这出闹剧。”

现在日向的话有了点可信度，可惜苗木还是没信。像是第一次听说自己还有这种事儿，后者捏着拳头，嘴巴吃惊地张大，完全丧失了平日在海报与视频中温文尔雅的形象。

“我可从没听说过——”

磕磕巴巴的下半句话被一瓶液体呛回嗓子。伴着咳嗽声，收回的杯子上方是左右田灿烂过头的笑脸。

“多喝一点嘛，每天讲那么多广播肯定累坏了吧。”导致苗木咳嗽的罪魁祸首，现在将自己空闲的手物尽其用，转而去虐待对方的肩膀。“我说你这样的大人物，躲在这边干嘛？”

“唔……咳、咳、咳、咳——”苗木在喘息的间隙用手背擦下嘴角的液体，他抬起头，埋怨似的看向了不知哪一边。

他不用看多久，因为日向很快察觉到了火上加油的必要。

“就是我说的样子。你们谁要是愿意做回好人，可以考虑下把这位‘大人物’收了，省去他那些小烦恼不说，说不定还能洗刷你们某个人逃犯的罪名。”日向又开始一本正经地胡说八道，“好了。这件事，差不多就这样，接下来正式开始吧，首先，”日向顿了一下，带着类似于笑的表情瞟向苗木，“让我们为‘大人物’干杯。”

仿佛觉得这一切混乱还不够，日向恶作剧似的举起自己的玻璃杯，这引得不少人纷纷效仿。海风吹起糖果球一般挂在船上的小灯泡，灯影摇晃，而高高低低的玻璃杯折射了灯光，将斑驳的光影投射在人群中心的苗木脸上。被重重包围的他咽了一口口水，他现在是骑虎难下了。

“拜托了日向君，你知道的……我不是什么大人物啊。别这样。”

冒着气泡的麦芽液体给苗木的脸投上一层古怪的光亮。浓密柔软的泡沫轻飘飘地漂浮在齐眼位置，所以正在和九头龙聊天的狛枝是侧了头，才完全看见苗木那张晕红的脸。

“我、我、我还有工作——！”

“到了我们的船上你居然还想工作？！这艘船上的工作就是吃喝玩乐！”

“我又不是自愿……的，呜哇！”

苗木微弱的抗议很快被欢笑声和吞咽声淹没。穿着西服打着领结的他显得和整艘船格格不入，可扫过他脸上有点无奈，更多是被温暖了的笑容——左右田正搂着苗木的脖子，拼命推销自己杯中的液体——时，这种违和感却奇迹一般地消失无踪。有好几个人又从外围凑了过来，小泉在他们背后先是转了几圈，最后拿着自己的相机，同样踏进了苗木藏身的那片阴影。而中心的苗木，他只是在笑，不是疏远冷漠的防备，也不是虚情假意的伪装。他只是笑。

就像是昨晚那般真诚的笑。

狛枝收回自己的视线。

吹在脸上的海风同平日没什么区别，夜晚的氛围却显而易见的不同。狛枝捏着手指，失去了对当下作何种感受的拿捏。所以当九头龙好笑地询问他“怎么真人来反而没反应”时，他什么都没有回答。

留给日间吧、留给日间吧。

他在内心中向自己承诺。

**22:57:18**

他还是睡不着。

今天白天日向给他做的第九十九次治疗，他记得非常清楚，因为当初对方向他承诺一百次都没用的话，以后就不用这东西令他们两个人都烦心。

“你如果不配合，我怎么样都是白费力气。”

收拾东西的日向背对着他。狛枝很无辜，他想问那为什么不干脆像是对左右田或者对西园寺那样，可这话还没问出口，他就觉得自己每一秒的记忆都是不可失去的。

“日向君，你不是也……”

“什么？”

想要问的话在问出口之前变成了另一个。日向急促又恶劣的打断，令狛枝注意到远处假装和左右田聊天的御手洗，所以他最后只是摇摇头。

“没什么，日向君。感谢你今天的帮忙喔。”

“没事。”

日向离开的背影，耸起的肩胛骨显得有些僵硬。

那之后不久太阳就沉入海平线中，而夜色如约降临。昨天夜里的欢腾并没有延续到今天，所以狛枝依旧踩着咯吱咯吱的甲板，在冷清中，等升起的星光把海平面映亮。

有的时候他会盯着船上奇形怪状的阴影发呆，会听到呼啸而过的尖叫声，会将记忆中保存完整的痛觉拿出来，不受控制地再次回味，甚至会感受到自己机械臂连接处传来的刺痛。有的时候他也会感觉肾上腺素飙升、大脑充血，那些豪赌中之于自己幸运的信赖会令他精神上的痛好过一些，可惜回顾记忆的选择权并不在他自己手上。

更多时候他觉得泛黄片段中的那个人不是自己，甚至现在，他也觉得站在星光海水间的人不是自己。他的精神被抽离，安置在眼窝的孔洞中，一切感受都是他的被动接受。

“你又不睡觉，闲逛啊。”

在日向的声音达到前，烟草焚烧的味道就先行探进狛枝的鼻腔。微弱的星光下狛枝看不清对方的脸，只能看见墨色的海平面上，一团暖红色的火花在空气中明灭。

“现在就要进行第一百次治疗了吗？”狛枝打趣地问。他的视线追随着暖红的火花落至手肘附近的位置，直到那火光在徐徐的海风中逐渐暗去。

“你今晚状态不错嘛。看来第九十九次还挺有效果的。”日向呼了一口气，淡淡的焦油味再次飘了过来。他背过身去，双肘撑在船沿。

“是吗。”狛枝不置可否地回答。

“你今天白天想问我什么来着？”日向换了个话题。

“没什么。”

“狛枝，”日向头疼地说，“我拜托你配合一点……”

“我很配合喔。”狛枝的回答是条件反射。

日向指尖夹着的火光只剩一点点光亮，他无名指上的金属环倒映了这微弱的光，某种程度上令它增强。这点火花在狛枝的注视下，再次向半空中移去。

“狛枝……这就是我的第一百次治疗了。”日向叹了口气。自从他替西园寺做过手术后，他就没叹得这样沉过。“说实话，我真的拿你没办法了……不过那个人的话，应该可以吧。”

什么人？狛枝想问。可他还没来得及问，日向那只戴了金属环的手就推在他的肩膀上。

“毕竟他们那么像。如果她能拯救我的话，大概他也能拯救你吧。”

她是谁？

狛枝转过头，张开嘴巴。夜色里日向的一只眼睛里有薄暮似的红色，一如他指间夹着的那只火花。

他忽然想起了日向在夜风中的自言自语，那些凌晨闲逛的‘偶遇’，空掉的玻璃瓶与指尖缭绕的烟雾。狛枝看向日向无名指上的金属，他猜对方的“每个人都需要什么以跨过障碍”并不是随口说说。

“拜托了，狛枝，这可真是我的最终手段。未来机关那些人把他托付到我这儿，可不是为了帮你……算了。”

“什么就算了？”狛枝总算把话问出口，然而日向对他的回答却只有推搡。狛枝不算配合，却也没有反抗，所以日向的不满在中途碾灭烟火时，便停了。

夜晚中唯一的暖色消失。

“苗木，你还没睡吧？”

第九十九次的治疗失败，是早被预料到的，不过由此引出的、同那个人的联系，倒使狛枝始料未及。他真的毫无准备，所以当他被日向推到客房前时，那些示意性的问候便如同吹过的海风一般，只是途经了他的大脑，在完全消散前，又随着他，被径直丢进了推开的房门中。“不好意思，我这边需要你的帮忙。”

“诶？！什么！啊……我是说，怎么了，日向君？”

关门声稍稍柔钝了被惊吓的尖锐。

“这家伙太顽固——嗯，”日向的声音明显有片刻迟疑。“你没开灯？”

自与苗木相遇后的第三个夜晚，狛枝终于首次进入对方的房间。他没有幻想过对方的房间的模样，因为没有必要。这是理所当然的，一个希望呆着的地方，一个自己所崇敬一切事物的集合者寄居之所，必然是光芒环绕。这个人是不一样的，和所有人都不一样，他能驱散黑暗，不会被一丝暗色调染指。

可惜，事实本身远非如此。

“糟了。”

日向的声音被古怪地扭成一团。狭小的空间内呼吸声与询问声模糊成一片，随着扑通扑通的心跳声，在大脑中以白噪音的形式不断加强。原本就为数不多的暖意自指尖缓缓流失，狛枝想向后退，却无论如何也抬不起自己被黏在地板上的脚。

被恶狠狠揭下的自我暗示，呼着冷气的毛孔，几乎凝固的血液。他怀疑他已经失去知觉。

黑暗，以他脚下的狭窄空间为起始，延伸向尖叫声与痛觉满溢的过去。他的晶状体接收不到任何光：没有耀眼的灯光、没有朦胧的烛光、没有反射的月光，任何想当然的温暖光芒都没有。只有黑暗，在静谧中缓缓流淌，以一种类似于怀抱的姿态，无声地将狛枝温柔环绕。

狛枝张大眼睛。

**23:11:03**

痛痛痛痛痛痛黑黑黑黑黑黑。

失望期待失望期待期待期待期待——

气管内焦灼的气息，咳不出的肿痛喉咙。他感觉不到他的手，也许是他太疼了，不过这一切都是值得的。他脑子中的想法不断盘旋，他胸口的期待满塞得几乎要爆炸。有一瞬间他看见某个粉发女孩鼓励的笑容，可下一秒他就想不起来这张脸究竟长什么样子。

她……是谁？

而他……是……？

他所做的一切……都是……都是……

是……？

“狛枝君？！狛枝君？！”

是天花板上陡然爆炸的灯光将他拉回现实。狛枝仰着头，满身冷汗地盯着摇晃的灯管，任由它在自己视网膜上留下一大片光斑。他摇摇头，自摇晃渐渐平息的灯管上，几乎是强迫性质地移开视线。

“我没事。”任何视觉图像成型前，狛枝便条件反射似的脱口而出，“刚刚不小心愣神了，让你们担心，对不起。”

“……可你看起来不太好？”迟疑的询问满是不确定。温暖干燥的手扶起狛枝的背，而摇晃的灯光模糊地勾勒出对方的轮廓。

是苗木。

那双手传来的温度同几个月前的毫无二致。因为光斑的关系狛枝看不清对方的表情，然而语调流露出的急切不需要他的视觉，甚至是他的理解力。尽管狛枝完全不清楚，苗木这样的人为什么要替自己这样的人担心。

苗木这样的人。还有，自己这样的人。

“……你最好别让他完全处在黑暗中。”日向的声音是陈述事实。末了他叹了口气。“嗯……大概就是刚刚和你说的那些，拜托给你了，苗木。”

狛枝闻声转过头。日向站在门口，他的手还没从开关上取下。

是日向开的灯。

“你才是专业的吧，日向君？我……呃，”狛枝听见苗木说，“不过你都这样说了，我就尽力吧。”

天花板上灯管的摇晃终于停了。可狛枝视网膜上方才被烙下的光斑并没有好转。他努力地眨眼睛，徒劳地期望自己可以将那些奇形怪状的东西挤出去。他眨了一会儿，觉得自己的头都要眨晕了。

“拜托你了，有需要你知道在哪找我。”

细微的咯吱声透过听觉，告知狛枝，客房的门被再次打开并关上。他嗅了嗅，烟草味道与日向声音的双双缺席，令他可以确定自己这团麻烦被易主了。

狛枝咽了一口口水，他应该说点什么。

“你不用——”

“要喝水吗，狛枝君？”苗木唐突地问。

这声的询问将狛枝的否决压了回去。他在对方的搀扶下站起身，无所适从地站在房间中心。他觉得自己不该在这儿，而且很多余，可又想不出好的借口离开。于是他双手插进口袋，在心中埋怨日向的多管闲事，并发现自己的视觉竟然在这个时候不合时宜地好转。

“不用麻烦——”

“你的声音听起来很干，”苗木飞快地将狛枝按在椅子上，又用一个杯子为他倒了些水。“不用客气的。毕竟我在船上，是在受你们照顾。”

“……不——”狛枝的否定再次卡在中央，另一个答案找到了出口。他伸出手。“谢谢——嗯。”

他们的指尖有一瞬的触碰，那种温暖消失得很快。水面在这个过程中荡着细细的波纹，不真切地将苗木的笑映入狛枝的眼。

狛枝完全搞不清对方为什么要对自己笑，或者说，要对自己态度这样好。对方明明是战胜一切的希望。天生就与众不同闪闪发光，和自己，甚至和这船上的所有人，都不一样。

完全是两个世界的人。

“都说不用客气啦。”苗木说，他的声音再次飘远，“话说回来，现在的狛枝君又像是前天晚上的那个狛枝君了。”

“还有很多个我吗？”狛枝看向水杯。倒映在平静水面上的，目前只有他自己。

“嗯……感觉白天的狛枝君很热情，夜里的就会有点疏远吧。”

“我现在也可以很热情喔，苗木君。”狛枝拉长声调。

“哈哈哈哈，不必了。这样的狛枝君就挺好的。嗯……怎么说呢，现在的狛枝君更有真实感吧。”

“……我对你的夸赞，全部都是出自真心，没有半点虚假呢。就算是现在，我也——”

“我不是说虚伪的意思啊，狛枝君……”苗木挠挠脸颊。“怎么说呢……我语言表达能力不太好，就是……呃，感觉现在的狛枝君没有勉强自己吧。”

“……”

狛枝没有回话，他攥着自己手中的杯子，又开始觉得无所适从。杯壁因为黏着汗水所以有些滑，狛枝不想在苗木的房间里把事情搞砸，可目前的一切却如同脱缰野马，完全不受他的控制。夜晚向来不受他控制，他只是没想到这份失控感还能被增强到如此地步。

还是被那个人引起的。

飘在空气中的视线扫过苗木，又落回至面前的桌子上。几叠A4纸正摞在涂了清漆的木板上，旁边一只钢笔没有盖帽，凝固了墨水渍的笔尖就暴露在空气中。而堆叠的文件中，格外熟悉的CAPS表映入狛枝的眼——它的主人甚至没有花费力气去隐藏，它就躺在一摞文件的正上方。

原来如此。

从天而降的“希望”，闪烁其词的日向，至今为止不作为的未来机关。原本这一切并不是很难猜想，毕竟经历了那些事件的不只77届自己。狛枝抬起头，他对面正坐在床上的苗木笑得温暖，令狛枝无法不去怀疑刚刚自己的所见不过是幻觉。

“那么你呢，苗木君？”他听见自己的声音问，“你又是为什么来到这里呢。”

苗木开始没明白狛枝突兀问话的所指。他是站起身朝狛枝注视的方向看去，才最终明白过来。说实话狛枝没想好苗木接下来会是什么反应，这一切都大大超乎他的想象范围，在他的设想里苗木这样的人根本不会同PTSD沾边。

不像他自己。

“……被发现了啊。”

脚步声后是苗木长长的呼气。于狛枝的视线中央，苗木轻手轻脚地坐回床沿。后者带着平静又无奈的笑容，将自己的目光同样毫无保留地放在狛枝身上。

灯光静静地落在他周遭，而影子也是同样。

“我感觉你也没有特意去藏。”

“怎么样？”苗木挠挠头，似乎在努力思索恰当的词汇。“我真的只是个普通人而已。所以……失望吗？”

最后一句的不确定太明显，几乎同桌上那几张CAPS表一样，暴露在夜色中泛着海水味的潮湿空气里。狛枝看向对方的眼睛，那双眸子和自己的是同一种灰绿。明明是同一种色调，他却刚刚才注意到。

而只是这一瞬间，狛枝突然觉得，他从未感觉像今天这样同对方如此接近过。

他摇了摇头，笑着。

**24:00:00**

跳跃的烛光剪下半边阴影。光将古怪的形状投射在墙壁上，而抽回的手指只在上面短暂地以被允许的姿态存在过。阴影划过他视网膜的样子不算好看，他没任何理由去将它永久保存。

很奇怪。明明只是漫漫时间长河中渺小的一粟，却能给他留下一种永远正在持续的错觉。

不合理，完全不合理。

……可大概，他的生命就是不合理的。

“我在黑暗中。”狛枝听见自己的声音说，“只是黑暗，还有血的味道。手已经不痛了，我觉得神经大概坏死了吧。他们极有可能不来，然后留我毫无意义地死去，可我又觉得自己的运气没那么糟，之后一直等、一直等，是火光和烧焦的气味，灰烬跑到眼睛里，然后——”

“继续，狛枝君。”

苗木被夜色柔软了的声线轻轻浮在空中，似乎只要他再轻一些，这些字句便会在到达狛枝耳膜前就消散在空气中。地上的蜡烛又被熄灭了一根，徒留两团微弱的火焰撑起黑暗。

“……我又感觉不像是自己了。”狛枝摇摇头，沉默片刻。他吸了两口气，努力驱散脑海中的陌生感。“我觉得……自己不在这儿。”

“是觉得还在回忆中？”

“不是，不对，那个也不是我。说实话，”狛枝顿了顿，“我不知道我是谁。”

“……你同‘狛枝凪斗’的这个存在脱节了吗？”

“……”

狛枝的沉默代替了回答，他的对面响起了小小的叹息声。烛光被一股微风撩拨，窸窣声后墙壁上的阴影少了一角。

“你就在这里呢，狛枝君。”

苗木的声音在空中转了一圈，最后漂浮在距离狛枝左耳几英寸的上方。狛枝眨眨眼睛，而一种干燥而温暖的触感自他潮湿的指尖蔓延。几次试探性的捏触后，他的手背被不属于自己的体温覆盖。

“我也在这里。”

这是苗木给狛枝治疗的第七个夜晚。

狛枝从未想过向任何人坦承自己内心破碎的感受，因为没有必要。他知道日向是为了自己好，可他作为永远最顽固的那个，并不想让自己好过。

他只要去追求璀璨的希望就足够了。

他不喜欢日向给自己下的诊断。他知道自己失眠，知道自己经常被过去的回忆困扰，更知道日向那句重复几百遍的“对以往追求丧失兴趣”，后面这一点苗木刚来的时候他就切切实实地体会到了。他就是不想管，只要理智上还能继续追求就已经足够，他的喜怒哀乐不重要，结果才是重要的。

只要是在阳光照射到的地方，他就会继续为希望谱写赞歌。

“我总能回忆起来一名粉红头发的女孩子。”狛枝继续说，他的声音干干的，“我想不起来她长什么样，也想不起来她叫什么。我猜自己记忆有一部分残缺。我可能该去问问日向君，不过我不想问。”

地板上的烛光又灭了一处。而狛枝右手上刚刚失去的温度，很快又随着机械臂上增加的一丝重量，覆了回来。

夜晚从未像今天一般温柔地对待过他。那双几乎从背后环抱自己的手臂，赋予了黑暗温暖而柔和的定义。

“她叫七海千秋，”苗木小声说，“是你之前的班长，你还看过关于她的一个视频。”

在狛枝的沉默中，苗木吹灭了最后一根蜡——狛枝不是没完全暴露在黑暗中过，他在自己的房间独处时，出于一种扭曲的心态，经常自虐又置气似的不肯开灯。可这次不一样。

黑暗，他所能得到的全部黑暗，就躺在他的臂弯中。像是冰霜一般，好的坏的痛苦的悲伤的记忆随着黑暗倾泻而下，将狛枝几乎冻僵。是那双手臂，带着脉搏温热柔软的手臂，再次从背后环过他的胸口，以现实的温度融化了记忆的寒冷。肉体的实感以及人类的体温透过连接处的布料传来，每一分每一秒地提醒着狛枝他还活着的事实。

“这个视频，”苗木的声音说，“是引起你之前绝望与目前处境的主要原因。”

精神上的损伤可以弥补，物理上的损伤真的爱莫能助。

一片黑暗之中，狛枝不由得想起他第一次治疗中，日向同他说过的话。日向当时还说，就算是像左右田那样消除记忆，身体上之于创伤的恐惧还是存在的。

可狛枝任何一点记忆的碎片都不想失去。无论是好的，还是坏的，它们都是自己同伴们希望的证明。就像是那个伤痕累累的女孩，狛枝不想忘记她在自己生命最后一刻，迸发出的美丽光芒。不管是多么渺小的希望火花夹在多么严酷的绝望之中，只要他还能看见希望，他就不想失去。

他会记得的，他会一直记得的。无论是虚拟世界中的她，还是现实世界的她，她就在——

她是。

“七海……千秋。”狛枝猛地吸了一大口气。“我怎么会忘记呢。她是七海千秋，她是七海……”

“放轻松，狛枝君。”苗木轻语。柔软的夜色在两个人之间流淌，狭小的空间中互相交换的体温，像是墨色洋面上唯一的灯塔，以相交的手指为牵引，令他不至于沉入漆黑的记忆海洋。

狛枝手上的汗水冰冷黏腻。原本覆于其上的干燥掌心未能幸免，于是它的主人干脆地将狛枝的手翻过来，改为与对方十指相扣。

那份传递而来的温暖不可能是假的。

“狛枝君，没关系的，我在这儿呢。”黑暗中令人镇定的声音浅唱似的重复。那些痛苦尖锐的回忆逐渐被儿时破碎的催眠曲覆盖，几乎要被遗忘的母亲笑脸一闪而过，而终点等待他的是另一种这几天逐渐熟悉的笑，以及，手心、臂膀、后背所传达的温度。

迟疑地于现实中贴上他额头的，也是同一种温度。

“我就在这里。”

濡湿额发的颗粒感，肌肤相合的潮湿热气，唤醒了狛枝几乎麻木的感知神经。他向前凑了凑——他不清楚自己究竟是想要躲开，还是要更进一步——接着感受到了嘴唇上传来的短暂柔软。皮肤黏膜特有的湿润清凉，伴着浅浅的鼻息，印在了他的认知神经上。相触只有一瞬，可一瞬就够了。

“对、对不起……”

黑暗中，苗木几乎是哼出来的。他的难为情太过明显，甚至不用去看他的表情，就能体会到脸颊上蒸出的热度。

每个人都需要什么以跨过障碍。狛枝莫名其妙地想起了这句话。他的头还是很晕，手上的冷汗也没有减少，不过他还是找到了自己沙哑的声音。他从未在夜晚觉得可以如此顺畅地发声。

“我可以吻你吗？”

他觉得自己大概是被苗木的热度蒸晕了。

指尖缠绕的温度并没有把他甩开，短暂的沉默更像是一种寄予了希望的等待。呼气、吸气、呼气、吸气，简单的规律重复下隐藏着他砰砰作响的心跳。他不知道自己该不该期望，也不知道结果究竟会如何，他只是想问出口并且不想收回。

在他几乎要分辨不出自己同苗木的呼吸声时，温暖的柔软，覆上了他的嘴唇。

时钟的秒针指向12，午夜的钟声渡着海风，跨过波光粼粼的幽深海水，将那份悠扬送至沉入酣睡的船只上。心跳声、汗水、贴合的肌肤温度，以及胸口悸动的暖意，将夜色软化。

这是新的一天。

**01:02:01**

“……女性发病率是20%，男性则是8%，不过鉴于某些创伤体验女性会占据较大比例，我觉得这种性别比例差可以缩小一些。”

“你想说什么呢，日向君？”

“我们船上的情况不一样。这个之前不太方便说，不过我觉得你已经猜到。因为某些共同经历，船上的发病率是100%。”

“……所以你也是吗，日向君？”

“苗木他……不幸也经历了那个。未来机关事件，我觉得你应该记得的，那次他被迫看了视频。他大概是我见过心理最健康的家伙了，说实话，健康得有些不正常。不过再健康的家伙也受不了脑子被人乱搅一番。”

“日向君，你到底想说什么？”

“雾切十神把他托付给我，因为现在能治疗这种病的只剩我了。据说他一开始不同意，所以才被采取强制手段的——我不是很清楚，因为他来了之后倒是很听话，我猜他可能是怕添麻烦。”

狛枝歪着头，这次只是静静地听。

“他有点……幸存者愧疚。那视频把他的脑子搞乱了，物理上的。我试着给他进行过几次治疗，只是很可惜，他道理讲得比我还透彻。”

没见过的睡眠、桌子上摞得几近自虐的文件，以及对人无差别的温和态度。狛枝没由来地想到这些。

“……和你类似又不太一样，狛枝。你不喜欢暗，他则是不太喜欢光。我猜他某种程度上把死去的同伴都背负起来了，所以白天那么拼命工作……讨厌光的原因和他过去的经历或许有关，不过这层原因可能是潜意识的，因为就算我问他，他也说不清楚。”

“你想让我做什么呢，日向君？”

“我不能给他用药。你知道那家伙的身份，现在全世界都在看着他，一旦走错一步，就不可挽回。不像你，我的治疗他很配合，只不过……”日向揉了揉自己的太阳穴，甲板在他脚下发出一声长长的咯吱。“唉。他们那边也快到极限了，纸包不住火，这么要紧的人也不可能总玩失踪。”

“所以你想让我做什么呢，日向君？”没有理会日向欠缺逻辑的自语，狛枝重复道。

“……我的第一百次治疗还是有效果的吧？”日向古怪地转变话题，“就算帮我个忙，如果你——”

“对不起，久等了，狛——日向君也在呀。你们在聊什么吗，我回去再等你一会儿，狛枝君？”

狛枝转过头。油灯的照射下，苗木正站在他和日向的面前，绿色的眼睛一眨一眨，蜜色的光晕在其中静静流转。对方没穿西装外套，衬衫的袖口挽到了手肘的位置。

“不用。”日向倒是神情自然。“我们就是随便聊聊，已经结束了。”

他们停靠的海滩上方有一片森林。盛夏的红杉树枝条茂盛，长期的人迹缺乏给了它们足够的生长空间。以海岸线的潮汐声为伴，狛枝轻踩在铺满绿植的柔软泥土上，他回过身，向后方的苗木伸出自己的右手。

透亮的星光折射进了苗木含着笑意的眼睛。他接过了狛枝的手。

木材同草本植物的香气混合着海水的清新，使狛枝握着对方的手指不自觉地再次放轻。草叶上晶莹的露水在他们路过时轻微摇晃，有一些擦在了他们的皮肤上，有一些则渗入了衣料的褶皱间。他们走了不知多久，直到狛枝的衣服下摆已经有了一片洇湿，在一座小山丘的顶部，才最终停下脚步。

“苗木君，过来一下。”

“诶，什么？”

属于另一个人的温度自指尖扩散至整个怀抱。狛枝小心翼翼地将自己冰凉的机械臂向后挪了挪，尽量避免金属剐蹭到臂弯中的那个人。

“这里可以看见海。”狛枝简短地解释。

将银河映入自身的洋面毫无保留地呈现在他们面前，熠熠闪光。他们船只停留的方向，有一团暖黄色的灯模糊地悬挂在半空，狛枝猜源头是日向手里提的灯。那个人每天这个时候，都会在驾驶室的后方吸烟。他有时候会点一盏灯，不过大部分时候不会。

边缘描了一层恬静银雾的海浪，轻轻地在那盏灯的斜下方没入黑暗。

“很漂亮，狛枝君。”

良久沉默后苗木的声音响起。他头顶那撮发丝，随他讲话一颤一颤地扫在狛枝的下巴上，令后者有些痒。

“ **光** 是很美的，苗木君。”狛枝在光这个音节上拉长声调。

“你在说什么呀，狛枝君？”苗木好笑地问，“今天出来，是为了让 **你** 习惯黑暗的吧？”

“差不太多的。”狛枝含糊不清地回答。

“差很多的。”苗木的语气是不想与对方深究。

接下这段对话的是沉默、下巴酥痒的消失，以及更贴近胸口的体温。狛枝不再开口，他伸出右手覆在对方的手背上。海浪富有节奏的冲刷声令人安心，而狛枝的手指很快在对方柔软的肌肤上发现了茧子。

不是很难发现的。突起的粗糙，隐藏在食指与中指第一个指节内侧，指腹滑过时印在神经中枢的浅浅摩擦。

只有经常写作的人才会有这种茧子。

“我觉得你可以偶尔休息一下，苗木君……”狛枝慢吞吞地说。他抬起对方的右手，改用自己最柔软的掌心，在那块突起上摩挲。

“我现在不就是在休息吗，狛枝君？”苗木笑着问。他扬起脸，亲昵地用自己的额头蹭了蹭对方的下巴。

“将全世界都责任都揽在自己肩上，很辛苦吧？”

“嗯？”

没跟上对方快速转变的思路，苗木显得有些困惑。星光给他的睫毛投下一片阴影，而绿色虹膜上丝络的纹路，在这片阴影中依旧清晰可视。

狛枝口干舌燥。他又想起前几天夜里那个吻了。

“你眼中有 **光** 。 **光** 是很美的。”

“重复这个要做什么啦，狛枝君——哇？”

苗木的惊呼不算大声。缠绵了吸气声的嗓音更像是一种邀请，而这暗示并没有被试探的狛枝错过。他牵引着苗木俯下身，风吹过，茂盛的绿叶植物夹着几簇紫菀花摇晃，像是波浪一般轻轻扫过他们交缠的手指。

也许这边之前下过雨，因为泥土的柔软带着湿度。紫菀花的茎叶被不知谁的手指碾碎，清甜的草汁气息甚至浸染了这个吻。湿润的唇被海风沁得清清凉凉，下一秒却被轻微的摩擦揉搓得泛着热气。

“呜哇！痛痛痛痛——”

“怎么了，苗木君？！”

漂浮在四周的一切暧昧的气息，被苗木突如其来的惊呼抹除。前者大概不是出于本心，因为他现在正拼命的掩饰。

“我没事，狛枝君。刚刚就是……可能有点……嗯……小虫子之类的。不用管我……”

这个人完全不适合说谎，完全不适合。

“把你的手给我看看，苗木君？”狛枝叹了口气，他的视线自对方唐突插进口袋的右手手腕，转到对方的脸上。他伸出自己的右手，而他脸上露出的，是足以等到时间尽头的耐心。“可以吗？”

得不到对方回应的狛枝，最后又这样加了一句。

苗木疑神疑鬼地看了狛枝一眼。他不太情愿、慢吞吞地将手从口袋中抽出，迅速地在狛枝面前晃了一下。

“你看，没事啦——”

苗木抽回的动作没有狛枝伸出的手快。没能如愿的前者，只有不情不愿地被狛枝攥着右手腕，皱着眉头看自己无名指那截碍眼的伤口，以及其上沁出的血珠反射着的、更碍眼的淡淡星光。

“你受伤了。”狛枝的语气是陈述事实。

苗木耸耸肩。“我也不知道，可能刚刚路上划的。而且你刚刚没碰到，是我自己不小心碰到的……小石子吧，别担心，没事，真的不要介意。和你没关系，不是你的错，我自己……呃。其实没什么，比这严重的——”

“嘘。”

狛枝制止了对方未出口的话语。他皱着眉，神色认真，将苗木的伤口轻轻地举在自己眼前。他只考虑了一小段时间，因为在苗木张开嘴巴、企图将自己的抗议丢出喉咙时，他的下一步动作就出来了。

狛枝从口袋拿出一叠软绵绵的纸巾。

“应该是干净的，”他说，语气不是很确定，“之前靠岸的时候，小泉桑让我帮忙带回船上，她说西园寺桑……嗯，跑题了。”

狛枝垂着眼睑，将纸巾最中间的一张抽出。他小心翼翼地掐着两角，一圈一圈地将这份绵软缠在苗木的伤口上。

“回去之后罪木桑可以处理，不过我猜要等她醒过来。”狛枝说，“日向君那里可能会有些药水，所以可以先……”

“……谢谢。”

也许是狛枝的动作太过温柔，他就像是在擦拭神像烛台的信徒那般，溢满了虔诚信仰的柔和真挚，所以对方周身古怪的气氛也缓缓消散了。

苗木挠挠头，叹了口气。

他镇定下来。

“……别紧张……别紧张、别紧张，狛枝君，”深呼吸后的苗木扬起嘴角，伸出手去摸狛枝的脸。他现在是笑着的。“只是一个小伤口啊。”

……这个别紧张，倒更像是说给苗木自己的。狛枝感受着对方的指腹在脸颊摩挲。

他没点破。

“日向君说，苗木君是未来机关托付过来的，”狛枝一板一眼。“容不得半点闪失。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”苗木的笑声有点干，不过起码他有笑出声。“别拿我寻开心了。”

“所以我要完完整整地把你交回去呀。”狛枝抬起苗木的手，隔着纸巾在苗木伤口的位置轻轻印下一吻。他向上看去，再次确定对方逐渐恢复了的精神。“这样会开的，如果有什么能固定的——啊，这个。”

“什么？”苗木好奇地注视着狛枝拾起花瓣被揉皱的紫菀花。紫菀花的花朵被拆下，只有柔软的花茎被保留。茎叶上有些泥土和露水，它们都被轻轻地弾去了。

“……苗木君喜欢童话故事吗？”狛枝慢条斯理地整理着手上的几根花茎。“《六只天鹅》的故事，听说过吗？”

“……没有？”

“其实也不是什么大不了的事。”狛枝将几根花茎扭成两股。“恶毒的继母，诅咒，还有公主与她的六位兄长。王子们被诅咒了，公主需要六年间不笑不语地用紫菀花茎织衣服。其实我想说的是，紫菀花，在这个故事里，可以破除诅咒。”

狛枝轻轻地翻过苗木的手指，将那两根编好的紫菀花茎各缠在纸巾的两端。

“我可以破解你的诅咒吗，”他说，“苗木君？”

“……我以为这次出来，是为了帮狛枝君克服黑暗恐惧症的？”苗木眨眨眼睛。他抬起自己的手指，在星光下仔细端详那两股缠得紧紧的紫菀花茎。“……算了。”

苗木抬起自己的脸。这次星光映亮了他的眼，而他是笑着的。

“我们回去吧。”他说。

“嗯。”狛枝轻轻地回答，他牵起了苗木的手。对方的手掌比自己的小了一圈，不过回握自己的力道并不比自己小。紫菀花茎同纸巾的边缘偶尔会划过狛枝的掌心，证明刚刚发生的一切并不只是狛枝的臆想。

“话说回来，故事里公主有六个哥哥，所以公主才要六年不说不笑的。我的话，只有苗木君一个人，可不可以缩短成一年呀？”话语非常自然地飘出狛枝的嘴巴，他简直无法想象半个月前，自己还会因为黑暗而发不出声音。

因为不只他在这里。

“想都不要想，一天都不行。”苗木似乎把狛枝的话当真了，他皱着眉头，认认真真地反对说，“快打消这个念头。”

“可是苗木君和其他人都不一样诶？”狛枝的声音就快藏不住笑意了，“需要的时间肯定也不只是一年吧？具体要几年才行呢，真伤脑筋啊……”

“快打消这个念头啦！”

“如果以一个正常人一年的时间为标准，我觉得……”狛枝故意拉长声音，而他也如愿得到了对方无奈的叹息。

“狛枝君……”

见好就收吧。

“……好好好，都听你的喔，苗木君。”狛枝说，他在对方那句“不是叫你都听我的”脱口之前，轻轻地攥住掌心的另一个人的手指。

树影婆娑，鸣虫的低叫铺满了他们回程的路。

**02:58:34**

他们回去的时候日向提了盏油灯，站在甲板上看着他们轻手轻脚地爬上船。

“你们要再不回来，我都要去找了。”日向的视线无意地扫过苗木的右手。“你戴错手了。”

日向这番话完全令人摸不着头脑，不论是狛枝还是苗木。不过狛枝听对方莫名其妙的话听得太多，现在索性不去多想，可惜苗木还没达到这种境界。后者先是疑惑地看了看狛枝，又看了看日向，最后抬起自己的手指，若有所思。没过一会儿，苗木的脸就红了。

“怎么了，苗木君？”狛枝关切地问。

“没……没事。”对方的否认快得可疑，而目前正冒着热气的脸颊，显然也说明了事实是另一回事。

可惜，除了苗木伤口缠着的那截纸巾不知道怎么掉了，狛枝并没有发现其它异样。前一点令狛枝相当费解：自己编的紫菀花茎还完完整整地呆在苗木的无名指上，那截纸巾却不知为何消失无踪。

奇怪。

他们本应该在苗木的房前分别，就像之前很多个夜晚那般。然而不知道为什么，也许是自己之前作出的承诺，也许是苗木不知为何一直没有褪下温度的脸颊，也许是今天夜里不同寻常的氛围，狛枝唐突地开口。

“我能留下来吗？”

轻轻点下的头是他的回答。

狛枝一向难以入眠。

他找不到自己头脑中睡眠的开关。每一晚，他只是躺在床上盯着天花板，或是疑惑上面奇怪的形状或是耽于过去的回忆。他的睡眠只在身体精疲力尽时才能大驾光临，并且总会在噩梦惊醒后迅速消散。

狛枝甚至不知道，自己这种情况，究竟算是睡眠还是晕厥。

“我……我觉得……”苗木的声音细若蚊蚋。“嗯……我睡不着。我还是先起来吧，不然会影响狛枝君睡眠的……呃。”

在温热的躯体逃离前，狛枝伸出了自己的右手。他的手攥在对方汗涔涔的手腕上，确定对方不会甩开后，才放轻了力道。

“你不用担心我，苗木君。”狛枝说，“我也有睡眠障碍。我不怕吵。”

难以入睡、睡得不深、创伤经历时刻纠缠的噩梦、午夜惊醒后的罪恶感以及反胃感。没谁能比狛枝了解得更清楚了。

“我知道你白天把自己埋在那些文件里，晚上又要给我做治疗。”狛枝轻轻地拉下苗木，令对方与自己面对面地侧躺。“说实话，我和日向君都没见你睡过觉。”

“……狛枝君也睡得很少。日向君更没好到哪去。”苗木回避了话题。

“我管不了日向君，只能说说我自己。白天我偶尔会睡，虽然用‘晕过去’似乎更准确些。”狛枝伸出手，将苗木额头洇湿的额发拨开。“再这样下去，你的身体会撑不住的。”

“……”苗木沉默了片刻。阴影中似乎有一点亮光自他眼中闪过。“……失望吗？”

和之前相同的问题。

狛枝叹了口气。他将手拢在苗木蒙了一层汗水的脸上摩挲。

“苗木君……我不会讲道理，就算我讲了，我觉得自己的道理也不适用于你。你不一样，你和所有人都不一样，你是——”

“都说我是普通人啦，不然怎么会在这里呢。”

苗木的声音又恢复了平日的活力，然而狛枝知道得更清楚。

“不是，我不是说你是超人。你长了柔软的心脏，能比任何人都更深刻地体会到所有属于人类的感情。我知道你很温柔、很乐观，同样知道你会沮丧、会难过。你是人类，普通的人类，我很清楚这一点。你还记得自己之前也问过我类似的问题吗？问我知道你得了PTSD，会不会失望？”

“……记得。”苗木轻声说。

“答案就是我从未失望，不论是之前，还是现在。这没什么可耻的，也没有道歉的必要。人类感情的弱点赋予了你人性，而克服这弱点使你伟大。”狛枝顿了一下，他的声音柔软下来。

“至少我觉得，之所以称你为希望，不是因为你感受不到痛苦，而是因为你比寻常人更深刻地感受到了痛苦，却依旧可以站起来，继续前行。”

“而我……我没法给你讲道理。日向君大概把能讲的都给你讲了，所以我在这里，我想……”

“我可能什么都做不了，不过我可以陪着你。”

狛枝停下自己的话语。他小心翼翼地吸气，生怕自己的呼吸声打破目前的宁静。对方的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着莫名的光芒，而狛枝的手在去抚摸眼睑的过程中，被对方的手中途拦下——苗木扣住了狛枝的手。

相交的手指。中指与无名指的末端，传来的轻微摩擦感。是那双紫菀花茎指环。

“我能，”他说，“破除你的诅咒吗？”

黑暗中狛枝看不清对方的动作。他只是凭借着直觉，依稀辨认出那个轮廓是颔首的动作。所以他闭上眼睛，就像是之前很多次一般，将自己的嘴唇贴了过去。

**03:45:32**

他不知道自己在哪里。

只有黑暗和歇斯底里的尖笑。这把笑声被距离模糊了特质，所以狛枝根本无从知晓它究竟属于江之岛还是过去的自己。

其实并没什么差别。

他在没有光亮的路上跑。他觉得自己没理由跑，可他依旧在跑。他跑啊跑啊跑啊，跑到气喘吁吁，跑到他低下头，发现垂在耳边的发丝是粉红色的。

还有血。滴滴答答地自他粉红色的发丝落下，在浅色的百褶裙上开出一大朵红色的花。

狛枝惊醒过来。

黑暗中他伸出的手臂上满是冷汗。他吸了一口气，清空思绪，收回手臂。

是梦。也许他该出去走走。

就像以前一样。

狭小空间中均匀的呼吸声，以及左肩上传来的重量，逐渐将真实感填回了狛枝的大脑。他转过头，发现苗木正贴在自己的机械臂上。对方额头上出了不少汗，狛枝猜他贴过来应该是觉得机械臂很凉。

“真是的……我太着急了。需要时间的啊，这种道理难道还不懂吗。”

几次试探想抽出机械臂未果后，狛枝就放任苗木了。他伸出另一只手，用手背擦去对方额头的汗水。

“慢慢来，都会好的。”

他的话比呼吸声更轻。一个浅浅的吻被印在了苗木的额头上，而退回的狛枝感受到了心底升腾出的满足感。

这次，睡意比之前更轻易地找到了他。

**04:37:17**

“要回去了吗？”

“嗯……不能一直把事情丢给雾切桑他们啊。”

苗木站在甲板上。天际线与海平面的交际处泛出一丝红光，天就快要亮了。

“日向君说治疗的话最好脱离与创伤相关的环境，”这句话不该狛枝说，可他还是说了，“回去的话真的可以吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈。狛枝君不也一直在船上嘛。和日向君他们一起。”苗木笑得涨红了脸。“脱离环境会更快痊愈是没错，不过有些人我们都没法割舍的。”

“你以后有什么打算……”狛枝没怎么真心问的话卡在一半。他看向苗木的眼睛，下定决心。“那带上我吧。我和你的创伤没关系，我可以分散你的注意力。”

“……我觉得领导世界什么的，真不是自己可以胜任的工作，”像是没听到狛枝的后一句话，苗木兀自说，“目前的打算是将手头的工作交给十神君。我的话，大概会重开希望峰吧。毕竟，对于现在的世界来说，‘希望’才是最不可或缺的东西。”

“……这样也可以换个环境，挺好的。”狛枝说，他的心底稍微有一些失落感。

“狛枝君？”

“嗯？”

苗木走上前一步。他带着狛枝看过最温柔的笑容，轻轻地从自己右手手指上取下一枚紫菀指环。如果没有这步动作，狛枝都没注意到：自那一夜以来，对方似乎从未将那两截干枯的花茎取下。

“这些天来，真的很感谢你。”

苗木牵起狛枝的机械臂。凌晨的海风中，那是块没有体温的金属，狛枝猜它一定凉得刺骨，因为自己手臂连接处都能感受到那份寒意，可苗木的表情却还是很温和。实际上，苗木是死死抓住他的机械臂，不给狛枝任何逃跑的机会。

“我想……如果你愿意的话，”苗木扬起自己的脸。海风吹乱了他的发，却没法将他眼中的温度降低一丝半毫。

他还是笑着的。就像他们相遇时那样。

“我也可以陪着你。”

编织的紫菀指环并不是为机械臂设计的。它太小太脆弱了，放在旁人看来可能就是一个笑话，然而苗木垂着头，像是将整个世界托在手上那般珍重，小心翼翼地将它套在那截钢铁之上——如果换做人的肉体，大概是称作无名指的位置。

“如果不喜欢，你也可以脱下来。”苗木吸吸鼻子，难为情地加上一句。过了一会儿，他又急匆匆地再次加上，“脱下来之后记得还给我！”

“有那么好吗……而且这可是我编的啊，苗木君。”狛枝举起自己的机械臂，向天空望去。在这个过程中，他的指缝有一瞬间露出了苗木红透的脸。

“……你已经送给我了。”

狛枝扬起自己的嘴角，他伸出自己的右手，揉了揉对方的头发。

“谢谢。是我该谢谢你。”

一刹间没有人再讲话。天边攀起的朝霞铺在海水上，橘红色的光芒映得天地间只剩这一种颜色。狛枝的生命中看过很多次类似的颜色，可没有任何一种，能让他觉得比落在眼前苗木笑脸上的好看。

“话说回来，”狛枝歪着头，仔细端详安置在钢铁上的紫菀花茎。“为什么是机械臂？”

“呃？”苗木一时间没反应过来，他思索了一会儿，回答，“因为是左手？”

“那苗木君还戴在右手上呢。”狛枝无辜地指向苗木的右手。“这不公平。”

“谁让狛枝君自己戴错了。”

“我那个是处理伤口，又没别的意思。”

“哦，这么说你是要收回的意思咯？”

“没有没有。完全没有。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

朝霞伴着苗木笑声升至更高。现在狛枝几乎能看到天边的朝阳——他们的目的地港口也就在眼前。黑衣紫发的女人在港口向他们远远地招手，狛枝猜她是雾切，所以他同苗木一同向对方挥了挥手。

“要到了喔，”苗木转过头，他的脸上是带着笑的。朝霞在他的身后为他打上一层光晕。“想重新戴这个吗？”

右手无名指的紫菀指环被放到狛枝眼前。

“上岸的话就可以喔。”

他不需要更多的语言。抬起手、交换体温、交叉十指，一切都是轻车熟路。也许他还有噩梦，也许他还有闪回的记忆，也许他还有对于黑暗的恐惧，可之于对方，情况是相同的。

会好起来的。两个人的话总会好起来的。

“好啊。”狛枝说，天边的阳光即将喷薄而出，而他能感受到对方指尖传来的若有若无的颤抖，“别怕。我在这里。”

苗木摇摇头。

“我不怕，起码现在，我不怕。”他说。

船只靠岸的闷响被拉得很长。苗木几乎顾不得接下去可能出现的剧烈晃动，笑着，拉起狛枝的手，在甲板上跑了起来。阳光随着他跑过的路径一路照了过来，以一种类似于爱怜的姿态，轻轻抚在苗木的脊背上。

本来他就是无比适合阳光的人。

海平线上的太阳冉冉升起。阳光越过海风，跨过涛声四起的海水，将柔和的光线送给依旧在酣睡的船只。满足感、笑声、背后传来的暖意，以及手指相交处能感受到的指环摩擦，使得黑夜对于白昼的接纳显得平静又美好。

而这是新的一天。

FIN


End file.
